Freed
by CallistoLexx
Summary: All Human AU, BPOV, sequel to Trapped. Bella surprises Edward at home.


_**DISCLAIMER:**_ All characters from _Twilight_ belong to Stephenie Meyer and Little Brown. I own nothing. I'm just giving them more orgasms than she does.

**Author's Notes:** I'll tell you the truth. I had honestly not planned to write a sequel to _Trapped_. I originally wrote it as a oneshot with absolutely no intentions of writing a continuation of it. But you know what happened? At least 95 of my reviewers (and that number is probably closer to 99) were clamoring for a sequel. And so I've decided to write one, especially since I've actually thought about _Trapped_ way too much. Seriously, I have. I've been able to answer every question anyone ever asked me about _Trapped_, from did Alice know Edward was going to show up (no she didn't, she was too drunk for any "feelings" or "visions" to be anywhere near credible) to did Rose and Emmett ever discover Edward and Bella in the closet (the answer's in here).

So this story is dedicated to everyone who wanted a sequel (and seriously…I highly doubt there's going to be another sequel to follow) and, of course, to the fabulous Bethaboo, who's the most amazing Beta out there.

And finally, the links to Bella's outfit are in my profile, just in case you're interested.

* * *

I rolled over in bed once again, still unable to find sleep. I sighed in frustration and opened my eyes to glare at the clock. Too late to be able to get much more sleep; too early to rise for the day. Definitely much too early to head over to where I truly want to be.

And all because of the four-foot-eleven, ninety pound cockblock known as Alice Brandon.

If it weren't for my best friend, I would probably be falling into an exhausted, satisfied sleep in Edward Cullen's bed right now after winning the gold in every event in the Sexual Olympics instead of dealing with the wet throbbing between my thighs and only thinking of him. My own fingers certainly weren't any replacement for the God of a man I was forced to leave behind.

After Edward and I had christened the coat closet, we had cuddled together in satisfied lethargy and speaking in soft whispers as we waited either for Rose and Emmett's second round to begin—so ours could as well—or for them to pass out or go to the bedroom so we could leave…and get to our own Round Two. We'd talked about anything that came to our minds and I certainly liked him for more than just his drop dead gorgeous body.

His velvety voice was the sweetest sound I'd ever heard, and certainly the most alluring; it kept my arousal at a steady thrum. I'd born it as well as I could, but it only grew the longer I listened to him. Just when I had been about to say "screw it" and risk getting caught when I had heard the greatest thing, stated in Rose's "sultry and horny" voice.

"Emmett, let's go to the bedroom."

My mind had quickly begun to do a happy dance that truly looked akin to someone having a seizure or maybe even muscle spasms. Not even my mental self was graceful. This had caused my mind to freeze. What if I looked like that during sex? Did I look like that during sex? Had I just embarrassed myself thoroughly in front of the most gorgeous, most amazing man I had ever met?

'_No,'_ my mind had assured me. _'He said he wanted to do this again. If he wanted to sleep with you again, then you couldn't have looked like a landed fish, gasping for air.'_

Unless…did he like gasping, flailing fish? Maybe he wasn't so perfect after all.

'_Does it even matter?'_ my mind had countered.

And, as I had watched him sit up and gather up his clothes, a crooked smile on his face, I answered the question. _'Not at all.'_ Wait…wasn't talking to yourself one of the first signs of insanity?

I had quickly followed his lead and began to dress, the task made slower from Edward intermittently leaning over to kiss me. Like I had needed any more prompting to get my hormones in an uproar once again! We couldn't have gotten out of there too soon for my tastes. All I'd wanted to do was take him back to my place, peel him like a grape, and suck in all his sweetness…

'_Dear Lord, you sound like a nutjob!'_

After taking all Rose's lingerie out of my purse and dumping it on the floor of the closet—I no longer cared about the dare and was too sober to take them anyway. Besides, I just wanted to spend the next forever with Edward; preferably naked—we had silently snuck out of the apartment and to the stairs, holding hands the entire time. I sure as hell hadn't wanted to let go of him and I could only hope he'd felt the same.

And there, sitting on the hood of a car just in front of the apartment building, had been Ms. Alice Cockblock, Harbinger of the Cockblocalypse, looking angrier than I'd ever seen her before in my life. She had reached "Rose Scary."

She'd ignored Edward as she immediately lit into me, chastising me for letting her worry, believing that Rose and Emmett had killed me when they caught me. I'd just stood silently, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. I think she was happy to hear that I had been trapped in the closet and not either killed or forced to take part in Rose and Emmett's sex games.

She'd barely paid any attention to Edward, assuming we'd just happened to leave the building at the same time. I couldn't blame her for the assumption; I wasn't in the habit of picking up perfect strangers in a closet, of all places. And Edward…poor Edward, he'd looked as bowled over by Alice as I felt! He'd been helpless to stop her from dragging me off. I'd barely been able to gesture to Edward that I'd call him before Alice had shoved me in her car and taken off.

Annoying little cockblock.

While listening to Alice chastise me—now that I thought about it, how had she been able to drive? She'd hardly been sober, which only made her scarier—I'd quickly programmed Edward's information into my phone while it was fresh in my mind from our earlier chat in the closet. I'd hoped to be able to call him after my tiny friend dropped me off at my place and decided to crash at my place. When I'd finally been able to say goodnight and retreat to the safety of my room, the number I'd programmed in hadn't been correct. Damn it! Why hadn't I programmed in the info when he'd first told me? I knew the address was correct, I'd gone with Rose once to drop something off at Emmett's and Edward had mentioned that they lived together. I considered hailing a cab and heading over there to surprise him, but Alice was out in the living room and there was no sneaking past the little pixie.

So now here I was, lying frustrated in bed having gotten maybe a grand total of an hour of sleep, and not a complete hour but a couple minutes here and there. I do know that in the quick snatches of sleep I'd been able to get, my mind had gone back to replay my time with Edward. That hadn't helped my physical state, either!

I glanced at the clock again. Still too early! I heard some movement in the living room; the reason behind my frustrated state must have woken up. A few minutes later, I could smell coffee brewing. Throwing on my robe, I snuck out of my room and saw Alice in my open kitchen, her head resting on the counter. She looked like hell. A pleased smile quirked my lips and, though I'd probably regret it later, I decided to cause her a little bit of unpleasantness as she had me, only of a different variety.

"Good morning, Alice!" I said loudly as I joined her in the kitchen. I was rewarded with a pained groan.

"Shut up," she replied in an almost-growl. The statement was slurred, a testament to her pain. Good.

"Hangover?" Still louder than necessary.

"Why are you being so loud?" This was said in a whine.

"I'm sorry, is that uncomfortable?"

She gave me a pleading look, actually looking a little green. "What did I ever do to you?"

Lord, she looked horrible. If our positions were reversed, she'd wait until I was ready to kill myself to escape from the pain, but she looked so pitiful I had to take mercy on her. Did that make me nicer than she was? "Oh, you just performed the most horrible cockblock in the history of mankind."

Her expression turned from one of confusion to one of horror as I told her about last night. I knew that had she been sober—or at least not scared shitless about my fate—she never would've done so. One of our personal commandments was, "Thou shalt not stop your friends from having hot monkey sex with an infuckingcredibly hot man." Edward definitely applied to that rule.

"I have to fix this," Alice said, immediately shifting into repair mode. Operation: Get Bella Laid was officially on.

I let her prattle to herself as she came up with plot after plot, many of which would be more at home on a _Loony Toons_ cartoon. It was easy to tune her out and refocus on my memories of Edward and just what I'd like to do to him. A lazy smile curved my lips as I looked at the still-yammering Alice.

"I already have a plan, but it involves…" I allowed myself to trail off, not certain that this was what I really wanted. Oh, I knew what I wanted to do and I was going to go through with my plan, but did I really want her to help?

"It involves…?" the pixie looked at me with an eager and encouraging glance.

"A shopping trip." I waited for her to finish squealing. Her hangover was now a thing of the past. How did she do it? Whenever I had a hangover, it lasted most of the day, but she was fine as soon as you got her mind on something else. It was the height of unfairness.

She immediately launched into her plans for the Bella Makeover Project and I was forced to cut her off.

"It's just going to be a short trip for a few very specific items," I said in my 'I'm not budging on this' tone of voice. "No more than two stores and that's it. Are you with me or am I going alone?"

She was forced to consider for a few moments before finally nodding her head. "Alright, I'll behave. What did you have in mind?"

Instead of answering, I just told her to get ready to leave for shopping. An hour later, when we arrived at our destination, she immediately understood what I was getting at. I was taking a page out of Rose's book, inspired by her Cardinal Rule.

A few hours later, we had finally left the mall and Alice dropped me off at my place. After a relatively short argument, she went back to her own apartment. I didn't need any help getting ready to go visit Edward. I knew just what to do.

Before too much longer, I was slipping on my long white and black sweater jacket and giving my hair one last fluff with my fingers. I studied my reflection for a few moments; Alice would be proud. My reflection practically screamed "fuck me!" And why shouldn't it? I was just conveying to Edward what I wanted to happen.

My sweater jacket (worn only for decency's sake once I left my apartment) covered the lingerie Alice and I had spent hours picking out—it had to be perfect, and for once I hadn't complained about the length of time it had taken—a cobalt blue demi-bra with pink accents, a matching garter skirt and cheeky panties. My legs were encased in black stockings and my feet were slipped into what Alice classified as "Fuck Me Pumps." They hardly helped with my balance and lack of coordination, but I truly didn't care. They completed the ensemble perfectly.

My makeup was subtle, but with a slight smokiness around my eyes and my hair was left down. It was a mass of voluminous waves that begged to have someone's fingers run through it. Perfect "Fuck Me Hair."

Yes…I was definitely ready to go. I quickly buttoned up the light sweater (I really didn't want to have to call Alice to come bail me out of jail for indecent exposure; she'd never let me live it down. And God forbid word reach my father! I'd never be able to leave my apartment again), and grabbed my purse and keys.

I pulled up to Edward and Emmett's apartment building and got out of my car eagerly. I carefully made my way to the front door of the building—it wouldn't do to break my leg now—as I considered how to get into the building. I'd prefer to show up at Edward's door and surprise him, but I suppose the surprise would have to be requesting that he buzz me in.

Or maybe not.

I got to the front door as Emmett was walking through. He spotted me and gave me a once-over. Shit. I'd forgotten about that. I certainly wasn't dressed as he was used to, as evidenced by his amused smirk.

"Someone has a hot date," he commented loudly with a laugh.

I felt my cheeks warm. "Yes, I do," I replied.

"I didn't know you knew anyone in my building."

He was digging for information for Rosalie; I was certain of it. "It's a newer acquaintance." I quickly barreled on so he couldn't make one of his usual Emmett-y, smartass comments. "He actually doesn't know I was coming here today; I'd hoped to surprise him. Do you think you could let me in so I can surprise him at his door instead?"

He pretended to think about it then held the door open for me, as I'd known he would. I quickly glanced at the tenant roster to memorize their apartment number and stepped over the threshold and waited for what I knew was still coming.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" he cautioned with his dimpled grin before letting go of the door.

"That really doesn't leave anything out, does it, Emmett?" I called out quickly and was met with his laughter. I rushed—well, as much as was possible when trying not to fall into an embarrassing situation—to the elevators and hit their floor number.

I was alone in the elevator and quickly began to unbutton the sweater jacket, but held it closed with my hands. Why were elevators always so slow? Was there some law that said it couldn't go to more than one floor in an hour? Maybe I was just impatient. It finally came to a stop and the doors opened with a ding. I quickly darted out and located their doorway.

I was alone in the hallway, so I didn't have to worry about flashing any of Edward's neighbors. I slid my sweater off my shoulders, allowing it to catch in the crook of my elbows. After making sure that no part of the knitted fabric was blocking the blue fabric, I knocked on the door.

Before I had a chance to panic—what if he wasn't even home? I could hardly have asked Emmett, who believed I'd never met his brother before. He was one person who certainly wasn't allowed to know where and how we'd met—I heard his voice call out, saying he was coming. That little statement caused my mind to fly off on a happy tangent. I would make sure he was coming before the night was out.

The doorknob began to turn and my lips curved in a sultry smile—at least I hoped I achieved it. The door opened to reveal Edward and my breath was taken away. If anything, he was more gorgeous in the afternoon light.

He must have just come back from the gym. He was barefoot and wearing a simple pair of workout shorts and a wife beater. His skin shone with a light layer of sweat. Damn, he looked so good sweaty. I'd have to do everything in my power to keep him that way. His beautiful bronze hair was in disarray. Sex hair, fuck me hair. I could try for twenty years to perfect that look and still not even come close to the mastery he has over it.

His emerald eyes revealed first his surprise to see me, then the desire I was after once he took in my ensemble. His lips were twisted in a lazy, crooked grin that was sexier than any other smile he could have. It made my heart thump in love and anticipation.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Cullen," I greeted, my voice husky even to my own ears. "Aren't you going to ask me in?"

"Of course, how rude of me," he responded, stepping aside. The heat between my legs throbbed more urgently at the sound of his velvety voice.

I turned to face him as he closed the door and slipped my sweater jacket all the way off to pile on the floor. I barely waited for him to face me before I launched myself at him, locking my lips with his as I pushed his back up against the door. None of my memories had done any of this justice.

His lips were warm and soft and firm and just…heaven. He ran his tongue along my lower lip and I parted them, allowing him entrance. My arms drifted over his shoulders and up into his hair, a low moan in the back of my throat.

His arms wrapped around me, his hands sliding down my back to rest on my ass, pulling me up to grind himself upon me. In less than a second, he flipped us around to where my back was to the door and I was able to wrap my legs fully around him.

"I've missed you," I moaned quietly between kisses. His hard on was pressing against my wetness, creating the most glorious friction. This was what I'd been waiting for since last night's Cockblocalypse.

Edward's lips moved from my own, trailing kisses down to that magic spot beneath my ear. "I've missed you too," he replied. "I've wanted to do this since that scary little person dragged you away from me." His hands moved from their position on my ass up, over my hips and to my satin-encased breasts.

My head thudded back against the door as I ground myself down upon him. His touch was electric, every movement ratcheting up the sexual tension even more. "Drunk little pixie will never do it again," I promised through gasps as his thumbs circled my hard nipples, dragging his nails over the fabric.

I pulled his mouth back to mind, plunging my tongue past his teeth to tangle with his. I dragged my hands down his back and around to the hem of his shirt. "Do you have any idea just how fucking sexy you are in this?" I questioned, slipping my hands underneath and around to caress his hard abs.

"You're one to talk." He trailed his mouth along the strap of the bra and down over the rise of my breasts. I arched into him, my fingers tensing, the nails scraping against his hard muscles. "Coming over here in this little getup."

I laughed softly, the sound cut off in a gasp as his fingertips tightened around my nipples. "I take it you approve?" I ground down upon his hard cock to emphasize my point.

"Most definitely," he replied against my skin as he brushed his lips down over the fabric of my bra to take a nipple in his hot mouth.

I grasped the hem of his wife beater in my hands and pulled it off over his head, only breaking his contact with my breasts for a moment. I spread my hands over his hard chest, stroking the smooth skin. He shivered against me and another smile curved my lips. I rested my thumbs on his nipples, lightly scraping them with my nails, drawing a moan from him that vibrated through my body.

His hands drifted up to push the straps of my bra down. He lowered the cups down to bare my breasts. I thrust my hips upon him as his hot mouth returned to my nipple and a fresh wave of wet heat pulsed between my legs. His calloused fingers played with my other nipple and I moaned in frustration. My lust was raging out of control and I needed release. I'd needed it since last night.

"Edward," I moaned. "Please…"

I could feel him smile against me. His free hand drifted down my side and over my hip. His electric touch was hot and burned me in the most pleasurable way. Long, lithe fingers trailed up under my lacy garter skirt—deviating momentarily down the garter strap and caress the top of the stocking—and over the edge of my soaked panties.

His touch was light, teasing, and my hips bucked, trying to increase the pressure. My desire was only rising higher as his fingers traveled over my panty-covered slit. I moaned again and my breath came in pants as his fingers finally slipped beneath the fabric to delve through my dark curls and run over my slick skin. He drew small patterns and shapes on my lower lips, his movements hindered by fabric.

The hand that had been toying with my nipple came down to rest on the side of my panties and his other hand left my slickness to join it on the other side. I whimpered at the loss of his touch, and then again at the lost of his mouth upon my breast as he turned his brilliant eyes to watch the vague outline of his hands beneath the short skirt. I let my legs fall from around his waist so he could slide my panties down my legs.

The scrap of satin and lace was dropped somewhere behind him and I wrapped my legs around him once more. He interlocked his fingers with mine and held my arms above my head. Rubbing his hard chest against my pebbled nipples, he thrust his hard, shorts-covered cock against my center as his mouth absorbed my pleasured cry. The friction was glorious, the lace of the skirt a tactile sensation against my swollen clit.

His tongue tangled and fought with mine, mimicking the action of his hips. I could feel the wave of my orgasm rising to engulf me. "I'm so close," I panted softly, digging my nails into the backs of his hands. "Harder!"

He thrust his hips against me harder, releasing one of my grasping hands to run his down my breasts and over my stomach to between my legs. My freed hand came down to rest on his shoulder as his thumb massaged my clit before he pinched it with his thumb and forefinger, sending me rocketing over the edge. My breath caught in my throat as I felt myself splintering apart. I screamed out my pleasure in the form of his name, my head falling back against the door.

His lips trailed up and down over my neck as I rode out my orgasm, his finger lightly caressing my clit as his hips thrust gently into mine. He allowed me to catch my breath, and I felt him still hard against me.

I freed my other hand and brought it to rest on the back of his neck. I directed him to lift his head and met his lips with mine, slipping my tongue into his mouth, and he returned my kiss whole-heartedly. Running my hands over his back, I pressed his chest harder into my own. I kissed him with everything I had in me, trying my damnedest to convey everything I felt for him.

"Didn't you say something last night about a bed and screaming each other's names all night long?" I whispered into his ear. I slipped my hand between us and ran it down to his hard on, the fabric of his shorts damp with my release. "I want to make you scream my name." I emphasized my words by squeezing his cock.

He shuddered with a groan and fused his lips with mine once again. "Something like that, yeah," he groaned as his arms wrapped around me and he spun us around and began to walk, taking us to his bedroom. With each step, my hand momentarily tightened upon him.

We entered Edward's room in a handful of large strides and the door slammed closed behind us. Two strides more and we were next to his large bed. I slid my legs from around him and placed them on the floor. I pulled back from our kiss and turned both around so that his back was to the bed. I pushed him down upon it then unhooked and discarded my bra before crawling up onto the bed over him. His hands ran up my thighs and over my hips, coming up to rest on my bare breasts.

I gasped and savored the feeling of his strong hands upon me before grasping his wrists and pulling his hands away from me. "It's your turn to scream, not mine," I playfully scolded, moving his hands up above his head as he had done to me earlier. He raised his head as I did so, taking one of my nipples into his mouth. I sighed, my hips jerking reflexively as he circled it with his tongue. Damn, he was good. "Keep your hands there," I ordered, reluctantly pulling away from his delightful mouth.

I placed a kiss on his pouting lips before trailing over the strong line of his jaw and down his neck, placing nipping kisses as I went. Down over his broad chest, my hands and nails raking over his pecs and nipples again like earlier, gaining the reward of his squirming. I continued on down his abs, delving my tongue into his bellybutton, then lower. I placed a line of nipping kisses just above the waistband of his tented shorts while raking my nails lightly over the fabric. I chuckled softly as his hips bucked up.

"Someone's an eager boy," I mentioned with a smile. I moved my hands back up and hooked my fingers underneath the waistband of his shorts and began tugging them down, taking his boxers with. I'd toyed with the idea of leaving them on, but I wanted no barrier between me and my ultimate goal. He lifted his hips to help and I peeled the shorts down and dropped them by the side of the bed.

I kept my eyes on his erect cock and licked my lips, wringing another groan from Edward. I leaned forward and kissed the tip, darting my tongue out to taste of him. My memory was definitely faulty; none of my memories of last night did justice to the reality of him.

I made him spread his legs so I could kneel between them and concentrate on my goal. I'd meant it when I'd told him I wanted him to scream my name. Leaning forward once again, I breathed on his cock and was rewarded with a twitch and a gasp. I pressed my lips to the base of him, slowly making my way back up to the tip before pulling away and starting the pattern once again in a different place.

His breathing was labored and his body was tense. "Bella," he growled.

I ran my hands soothingly over his thighs as I continued my ministrations, bringing my tongue into play, tasting the indescribable salty-sweetness that was the man I loved. Each pass of my hands on his legs brought them closer to his cock. I placed another soft kiss on the tip of his cock then engulfed it in my mouth, taking him as deeply as I could. My hands finally reached his base and wrapped around him, stroking the length of him I couldn't swallow, as I pulled back with a sucking motion.

His low moan met my ears as I brought my teeth into play, lightly scraping. I watched him though my lashes as I slid my hand between his legs to fondle his balls. His hips jerk and I hummed a short laugh, sending vibrations through him. I could feel his body wind tighter and tense.

He was obviously struggling with my order to leave his hands above his head. It was taking all his strength to obey. "Good boy," I breathed, meeting his emerald eyes with mine before dipping my head back down. But I didn't take him into my mouth.

I trailed my thick hair over the length of him, tickling him with the long, mahogany tendrils. My hand continued to work on his scrotum, rolling his balls between my fingers. I could hear him growl in frustration and licked along the length of him, allowing just the head to slip past my lips. I felt his hands tangle in my hair as he finally lost the battle against himself. Gently, he pushed down on the back of my head, encouraging me to take more of him in my mouth. I did so, allowing him to direct the speed with which I sucked him off.

I watched his face—an expression of pleasure on the angles and planes—and pulled back momentarily. "I want you to cum for me," I told him, my voice husky, "I want to taste you." I swallowed him back into my mouth as I heard his groan. I sped up my movements and increased the amount of suction I was using.

His hands tightened in my hair as his breathing grew even more labored. "I'm going to—" he breathed before breaking off in a harsh breath.

His cock jerked in my mouth then exploded in orgasm; I heard him call out my name and I swallowed reflexively, savoring the taste of him. He tasted better than anything else on the planet. He was ambrosia, food of the Gods. He was infinitely better than that.

When he was done, I pulled back from his still erect cock and continued stroking him with my hands. His hands in my hair pulled my lips to his as he sat up to meet me half way. He ran his hands over my bare back and down to the waistband of my garter skirt before going lower and under to graze along my dripping pussy. He turned me on like nothing else.

His fingers circled my slick clit and I whimpered into his mouth. Returning to his prone position, he took me with him. He removed his hand from my heat and used both of them to grasp my thighs, encouraging me to move up his body. I situated myself over his cock, ready to fill myself with him, but he continued pulling on my thighs.

"I want to taste you," he explained as he directed me further up to kneel above his face.

He lifted his head and gave me a long, slow lick from my entrance to my clit with the lightest of pressure. I could feel his hot, moist breath on me as he spoke again, his velvety voice an order. "I want you to hold onto the headboard and don't let go."

I did as he instructed, looking down at him. The sight of his auburn hair between my legs was such a turn on. His hands firmly gripped my hips and brought me down onto him, his tongue delving between my lips. His pointed tongue was a mixture of hard and soft as he moved it over me. He scraped his teeth along my skin, heightening the pleasure. He circled my clit, coming close to applying pressure where I needed it, but always skirting me away.

Soft mewls and whimpers were leaving my throat as I clutched the headboard of his bed with all the strength I had in me. His tongue drifted over me and down to my dripping entrance. I could feel his soft hums of enjoyment, sending an electric tingling through my body. I tried to grind my hips down upon him, but his iron grip didn't allow me to do so.

His tongue licked back up to my clit and one of his hands moved from my hip; the one still holding me still in a grip I couldn't break. His free hand was now between my legs, circling my entrance as his tongue continued to lap up my juices. He scraped his teeth over my clit as he inserted one long finger into me and I cried out in bliss. My breaths came in harsh pants as the desire rode high.

A second finger slowly joined the first and my inner muscles tightened around him. He stilled all his motions and waited for my body to calm down. He didn't want me to fall over the edge and I whimpered in frustration. I tried to move my hips but the hand holding my hip wouldn't allow it. After a time his tongue went back to licking, mimicking the thrusting of his fingers.

"Edward," I panted, "please…I need to cum." I felt him smile against me and I knew he was getting me back for teasing him. Again he brought me to the edge before backing off to allow my body to cool down. At any time I could've removed my hands from the headboard and take care of things myself, but it would be so much better if he did.

I clutched the iron molding with white knuckles and leaned my head against the cool wall. My rock-hard nipples brushed against the cool metal and I mewled, tears of frustration pricking my eyes. I rocked my torso, the stimulation of the metal on my breasts sending electric pulses down to my center.

"Please," the moaning chant passed my lips. "Please, Edward, please."

"Will you be a good girl?" he questioned. He'd pulled away from me and I felt empty, but his rich voice was rife with sexual promise.

"Yes," I promised, looking down to find his eyes on me. Faster than I'd ever thought possible he lifted me off him to rest on my hands and knees in front of him. I felt him get to his knees behind me. His hands ran down my hips and to the garter straps. The slackened as he unclipped them from the stockings. He tugged and the soft lace fell to my knees and I helped to take them off the rest of the way. They fell to the side of the bed, instantly forgotten.

"Leave the stockings and heels on," he directed, running his hands down from my shoulders, over my back and ass. He pressed on my legs and I spread my knees wider. I felt his thighs brush my own as he rubbed his cock along my slit before pulling back and entering me in one long, slow thrust.

His hips met my ass as he fully sheathed himself in me; I felt fuller than I'd ever felt in my life and I came instantly, screaming his name. Every cell in my body cried out in joy at the feeling of being one with him once again.

"God, you're so tight," he growled and I sucked in a deep breath and moaned, feeling my walls tighten around him again, grasping him in its hold. He pulled nearly the entire way out and pushed back into me, keeping his thrusts slow and deep. His chest lowered onto my back and I felt his lips on my neck. His arms wrapped around me, his fingers twisting and tugging on my nipples. Each pinch resulted in another squeeze upon his hard cock.

I could feel my desire and lust coming back greater than ever and I reached a hand back to caress the nape of his neck, my other resting on his thigh. I thrust back into him and his teeth nibbled on my neck. His arms tightened around me and pulled my torso up with him so we were kneeling together. The angle had changed minutely and he felt as though he were deeper inside me than ever.

"Edward, I'm so close," I panted, as my desire tightened even further. I needed to cum worse than I'd ever needed to before.

"Open your eyes," he ordered in a soft voice and I did as he requested. Across from the bed I saw a mirror reflecting our image, his emerald eyes burning into mine in our reflection. "Keep watching us."

Keeping my eyes on our reflection, I watched him move as he thrust into me, as his hands played over my breasts. I squealed as his hips sped up, moving faster and harder, bouncing me on the bed. His reflection's eyes were centered on my breasts as they moved with every thrust. I moaned, resisting the urge to close my eyes and throw my head back on his shoulders.

God, that felt incredible.

I both watched and felt his right hand slide down my stomach and into the curls between my legs. "Bella, I want you to cum for me," his husky voice sounded in my ear.

His hips slammed into me harder as he took my clit between his fingers. I panted and whimpered as I felt the tension coil inside me. I met his smoldering eyes in the mirror and I was gone as my nerve endings burst into a fireworks show that put the Fourth of July to shame and my body fractured apart.

"Edward!" I screamed out with my release, his name a chant on my lips.

His hips pumped into me once, twice more then I felt him jerking inside me, my name on his lips once more as he came. He fell back onto the pillows, pulling me with him as we caught our breath. His arms remained wrapped around me, holding me close, his face nuzzled into my hair.

"I love you, Edward," I breathed softly, needing to say it even though we hadn't even known each other a full twenty-four hours. I could very well have scared him off, but telling him how I felt was as important as my next breath or my next heartbeat.

He tightened is arms around me, pulling me even closer. "I love you, too, Bella," he replied, placing a kiss on the top of my head.

I smiled and placed a kiss on his chest, inserting my leg in between his as we relaxed. I was on cloud nine. I loved him and he loved me and I finally felt complete. There was no way I'd ever be able to live without this glorious man and I was overjoyed that I wouldn't have to.

We drifted off to sleep together in each other's arms, knowing that everything was as it was meant to be.


End file.
